Kodomo no Hi
by Niladhevan
Summary: Le 5 Mai, une date particulière pour les mashos. Quand le passé, le présent et le futur se brouillent, Rajura craint de sombrer dans une de ses illusions...


**Auteur**: Tenbra  
**Titre**: Kodomo no Hi  
**Genre**: Humour, drama

* * *

**Kodomo ni Hi**

Rajura resta un long moment ainsi, à contempler pensivement les koinobori colorés se tordre sous le vent, comme s'ils étaient vivants. La tête légèrement levée, et un bras posé le long de la rambarde qui ceinturait la terrasse du petit café, le Gen Masho observait les "drapeaux-carpes", hissés en ce jour de fête si particulier. Kodomi no Hi, que lui avait connu il y a bien longtemps sous le nom de "Tango no Sekku". Mais les tournois de tir à l'arc, le don d'armures de samurai aux enfants et les couronnes de fleurs d'iris étaient lointaines à présent…Aujourd'hui, dans le Ningenkai, il ne voyait que des enfants courir dans les rues, accompagnés par leurs amis ou leurs parents, les branches d'armoise et d'iris fleurir les avants-toits des maisons, et ces koinobori nager dans les courants aériens.

Le samurai de l'Ete poussa un soupir, et porta à ses lèvres une coupe de sake. Il y avait un parfum d'iris dans l'air, et l'atmosphère festive n'en était que plus douce et reposante pour lui.

Naaza, Anubis et lui étaient descendus dans le monde des humains pour quelques jours –Kayura leur avait un peu (beaucoup) forcé la main, mais au final c'était plutôt une bonne chose. A l'approche de _cette date_, il était toujours bon de ne plus voir le Palais de Youjakai, et maintenant qu'il y était… Maintenant…Il se sentait bizarre.

Et infiniment moins triste qu'il ne l'aurait supposé. Il avait même éclaté de rire quand Anubis avait chargé Naaza sur ses épaules comme un sac à patates pour l'extirper d'une pharmacie moderne qui avait proprement captivé leur cadet. Il ne s'était même pas senti mal quand ils avaient aperçu par hasard ce gamin d'ordinaire collé aux basques des cinq samurai, Jun, et que ce dernier leur avait adressé un large sourire amical en les saluant de la main.  
Aujourd'hui, en ce cinq mai, et ce depuis quelques années déjà… il avait l'impression que beaucoup de choses n'importaient plus.

Rajura ferma pensivement son unique œil bleu glacé, prêtant l'oreille à la rumeur de cette agitation festive.  
Anubis et Naaza étaient allés chacun de son côté faire des "emplettes", comme disaient les humains contemporains, parce que les chambres d'hôtel qu'ils squattaient pour toute la durée de leurs "vacances" commençaient à manquer cruellement de matériel de survie. Lui, il avait échappé à cette passionnante corvée en payant la note de leur déjeuner –salée, si l'on tenait compte de l'appétit d'Anubis et de la curiosité des deux autres Mashos.  
Il n'avait plus qu'à les attendre ici.

"Oji-tan, pourquoi tu pleures?"

Chassé de ses pensées par cette question qui sonnait comme un grelot –ou plutôt comme une absurdité, se ravisa-t-il, puisqu'il ne pleurait pas!, le Gen Masho ouvrit subitement son unique œil pour l'abaisser vers le propriétaire de cette voix juvénile. Un petit garçon, âgé de cinq ans peut-être, se tenait devant lui, assis le plus naturellement du monde à sa table. Il avait l'air triste, voire même inquiet, et ses yeux pers étaient braqués sur lui avec une candeur à laquelle Rajura n'était définitivement pas habitué.

"Je pleure pas, Chibi…" grommela le borgne en fronçant les sourcils.

Le garçonnet bomba le torse, et affecta une moue hautement contrariée en répliquant:

"Je suis pas chibi, Oji-tan!

-Mais tu parles comme un bébé, 'gaki-tan'…rétorqua le samurai en agitant la tête exagérément sur son imitation du "tan".

-J'ai six ans aujourd'hui! Je suis plus un bébé!"

Rajura se calla contre son dossier en grondant. Il était embarrassé, même si cela ne se voyait pas. Les yeux de ce gamin le dérangeaient; leur couleur était atypique pour un japonais. Et même si au premier coup d'œil, ses cheveux coupés au carré paraissaient noirs, le soleil révélait par moment des reflets brun-roux…Mais ce n'était qu'une coïncidence n'est-ce pas? Combien de gosses étaient nés un 5 mai depuis maintenant cinq siècles…?

"Oji-sssssan…?

-Quoi encore?

-Tu m'offres un cadeau?

-Bah voyons. Tu crois vraiment que rien qu'en…"

Son regard croisa les immenses perles claires qui servaient d'yeux au gamin, et sa réplique lui échappa comme du sable au creux de sa main. Naaza se serait bien moqué de lui, s'il avait été là…battu par un gosse de six ans. C'était un trophée lourd à porter.

Rajura fouilla en soupirant dans ses poches, prenant bien son temps -histoire de se délecter de la bouille émerveillée et pleine d'espoir du gamin-, le tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un pareil racket. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la surface fine d'une pièce, qu'il extirpa d'un ample mouvement digne d'un prestidigitateur en pleine office.

"Tiens. Joyeux anniversaire, Gaki."

L'enfant pris la pièce à deux mains, curieux, et l'examina sous tous les angles avec un intérêt manifeste.

"J'en ai jamais vu des comme ça!

-Ah…?"

Il avait peut-être du glaner quelques antiques pièces de monnaie avec celles qui s'utilisaient actuellement le Japon. Rajura se gratta la tempe de l'index, espérant tout de même que Naaza et Anubis n'avaient pas commis la même étourderie. Hum.

"Merci merci merci Oji-tan! Claironna le petit avec un large sourire. Elle est très joulie!

-Mouais, mouais de rien…et _au revoir_."

L'homme aux cheveux blancs espéra un vague instant voir le garçon s'en aller avec son butin loin de lui, mais de toute évidence, l'idée de départ n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit du squatteur miniature.

-Diiis Oji-san, pourquoi t'es triste?

-Je suis pas triste.

-Pourquoi t'as qu'un œil?

-Parce que j'en ai pas deux.

-Ca te fais mal?

-On t'as déjà dit que t'étais lourd?

-C'est à cause de ton oeil que tu pleures?

-Rmf..."

L'enfant sourit, ne se formalisant pas des répliques froides et directes de son aîné. Il croisa ses petits bras sur le rebord de la table, puis y calla son menton avant de reprendre:

"Comment tu t'appelles, Oji-san?"

Les épaules de Rajura s'abaissèrent alors qu'un soupir un tantinet agacé lui échappait. Il se pencha à son tour sur la table, les bras soigneusement croisés, et rétorqua d'une voix lente:

"Ta maman ne t'a jamais dit de pas parler aux étrangers?"

Le garçonnet éclata d'un rire cristallin, dont la raison échappa au Gen Masho –après tout, n'avait-il pas puisé dans son savoir-faire ancestral pour paraître le plus intimidant possible? Le samurai grommela, puis répondit d'un ton presque fataliste:

"Je m'appelle Jirougorou.

-C'est vieux comme prénom!" S'exclama le garçon en battant des cils et arrachant au passage un rictus froissé à Rajura, qui, bien que se sachant extrêmement âgé, n'avait guère envie de se l'entendre dire. Le petit lui décocha un lumineux sourire en guise d'excuse, dont il accusa réception d'un plissement d'œil qui se voulait mauvais –sans se montrer efficace, de toute évidence.

"Oji-tan?

-…

-Tu boudes?

-Nan.

-Pourquoi tu pleures…?"

La table émit un craquement d'agonie lorsque le Samurai de l'Eté y abattit brusquement ses mains tout en se levant de son siège, irradiant d'une colère sourde mais quasiment palpable. Quelques clients du restaurant tournèrent la tête, intrigués. Mais le petit garçon lui resta immobile, quoique plus tassé sur sa chaise et ses poings enfouis entre ses genoux blancs et striés d'égratignures. Il leva ses yeux vert d'eau vers Rajura, qui lui le dévisageait fixement, en proie à une abyssale hésitation –ou comment remettre en question pendant plusieurs secondes son "Nin", son honneur, entre autres choses…

Sa voix tomba, lourde et caverneuse, aussi froide qu'une lame de sabre:

"_Je ne pleure pas. Et je n'ai jamais pleuré de ma vie...C'est clair?_"

Dans un furtif froufrou d'étoffe, Rajura quitta la table du petit restaurant à grandes enjambées, sans adresser le moindre regard au garçonnet.

Il en avait assez. Assez de jouer avec le feu. Ce gamin, avec son fichu caractère, ses fichues coïncidences, ses damnées questions…Il avait faillit…

Retrouver Anubis et Naaza…Ils devaient rentrer au Youjakai aujourd'hui même.

…Ce n'était que des coïncidences. Son esprit lui jouait des tours…il s'y connaissait en illusions, il savait de quoi l'esprit humain était capable.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

"Jirougorou-san!"

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines à cette interpellation cristalline, et il lui fallut un temps pour se rappeler qu'il avait donné son vrai prénom au gamin. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait stoppé sa marche, et à peine songea-t-il à remettre un pas un avant qu'une petite main se crispa sur les pans de sa veste. Sur le moment, le Gen Masho se maudit mille fois pour sa scandaleuse absence de discernement.

Rajura ne regarda pas en arrière. Il devait fuir ce mirage. Ne pas rester pris au piège…

"Oji-tan…implora la petite voix dans son dos. Ne te fâches pas, je voulais pas que…

-La ferme, aboya-t-il presque nerveusement. Laisse-moi tranquille, maintenant!"

Il reprit sa marche d'un pas déterminé –fuyant? Quasiment, oui. Le garçon ne sembla pas le suivre, et il ne pouvait s'autoriser à jeter le moindre regard en arrière. Sinon il serait piégé. Il oserait croire que…

Avancer.

"Je…Je m'appelle Toshika!"

Avancer, encore plus vite. Il y avait dans l'air ce parfum entêtant –non, pas celui des iris, mais du Passé. Il ne devait pas rester là.

"S'il te plaît! Tu reviendras?! Jirougorou!!"

Fuir.

* * *

"Tiens, voilà Rajura… 

-Il était pas censé nous attendre au resto?"

Anubis fronça alors les sourcils. Rajura courait comme un dératé…aurait-il vu un shinigami en jupe rose pour paraître aussi effrayé? Naaza, qui se tenait à ses côtés et s'était arrêté en même temps que lui, reprit d'une voix basse:

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend…?"

Les deux Mashos, bien que franchement intrigués, se contentèrent d'attendre que leur compagnon d'arme arrive à leur hauteur. Sans avoir ralenti le moins du monde, l'homme à la chevelure lactescente percuta de plein fouet le torse d'Anubis, dont la subite stupeur n'avait d'égale que son embarras – il n'avait pas pour habitude de voir son aîné se jeter dans ses bras. Il baissa un peu le regard pour essayer d'apercevoir le visage de Rajura, mais ce dernier restait prostré contre lui, et il ne voyait de lui que ses épaules agitées de tremblements erratiques –sa respiration, ou autre chose?- et son ondoyante chevelure.

"Hé, Rajura…" Tenta-t-il d'une voix basse, mais sans grande conviction.

Naaza posa au sol ses sacs de courses, et effleura du bout des doigts, avec une précaution qui lui était inhérente, le dos voûté et frémissant de son aîné. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Rajura ne disait rien; il n'émettait pas le moindre bruit, si ce n'était celui sifflant de sa respiration.

"Rajura?"

Anubis posa une main large sur la tête du Gen Masho, un sourire vacillant sur le bord de ses lèvres. Son autre main alla doucement se faufiler sous le visage de Rajura pour l'obliger d'une douce poussée sous son menton à le relever.

"_Il…Partons…s'il vous plaît... Je ne veux plus rester là_."

Anubis écarquilla les yeux, et à ses côtés, Naaza était dans le même état de stupéfaction. Ce n'était même pas la voix brisée de Rajura qui les surprenait, ni même l'objet de sa demande d'ailleurs. Ils ne voyaient que l'œil unique et grand ouvert du samurai de l'Eté, d'un bleu aussi intense qu'un ciel estival, aussi pur que de la glace. Un ciel brouillé par des pluies d'étoiles incongrues, insolites et fugitives.

Jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'avaient vu Rajura pleurer.

Cela allait à l'encontre du "Nin", songea soudainement le Yami Masho.

Rajura ne pouvait que souffrir en silence, sans un mot, sans une larme. Une vertu bien cruelle pour son porteur…Subitement, Anubis sentit son cœur s'enflammer d'une rage stérile, et ses mains larges encadrèrent le visage du borgne avec une fermeté teintée de tendresse fraternelle, enlisant ses doigts dans ses boucles incolores.

"Qui serait assez cruel pour te faire pleurer…?"

C'était la voix de Naaza qui venait de s'élever, à peine audible. Alors que son délicat visage crayeux ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion, il fixait Rajura avec attention, presque avec inquiétude.

Le Samurai de l'Eté posa son œil voilé de larmes sur lui, l'air désemparé et amer, et répondit à mi-voix:

"Devine…" 


End file.
